


Mass Effect Kink Scenarios and One Shots

by BiVault



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cum Swallowing, Face-Fucking, Frottage, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Older Woman/Younger Man, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sugar Mommy, Threesome - F/F/M, Tired Sex, Trust Kink, Work In Progress, double blowjob, fleshlight, it's very subtle, sort of trust kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-06-30 00:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19841833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiVault/pseuds/BiVault
Summary: A collection of disconnected one-shots that don't fit into any larger story of mine. Will be updated as I feel like it.Disclaimer: I frequently come back to these chapters and edit or remove them. Don't be surprised if something vanishes.





	1. Chapter 1

Introduction 

So Recently I’ve come to the conclusion that if I am ever going to write for this account consistently, or at all, I need to have much shorter stories. Since posting my first story, I’ve tried to write 3 other stories. On all 3 of them, I’ve gotten about Half-way through, and either went “I’m too horny to sit through the minimum 2500 words it would take to neatly finish this” or, “This took too long and now I’m not horny anymore, and therefore can’t write this”. 

To counteract this, I’m going to start writing much shorter stories, even shorter than _Hard Work Pays Off,_ because as short as that was, I didn’t enjoy the 1000 words of set up before any flirting even started happening. Rather than spamming these short one-shots out into this website, I figured I'd keep them all in one collection as different chapters instead. These are all gonna be pretty short and focused on one kink each, with minimal setup and more actual intercourse happening than in my other attempts.

However, before I start writing these, I want to establish some ground rules, because as much as I’m writing these for my own pleasure and to further my own writing skills, I know someone else will at some point end up reading it, because that’s just how the internet works. Hopefully what I type below will answer some common questions people might have. You don’t have to read all of it, but please, if you think you’re going to end up asking about something or will want to know something, check below first. I’ll try to make as much use of subtitles as I can. 

Updates 

Simply put, they’ll be sporadic at best. I’m only going to touch this account when my brain reaches a very specific level of horny, and if my schedule allows it. If I had to estimate, I’d say once every 2-3 weeks at most. So don’t wait up for me. Not that you would. 

Continuity 

Let’s get the big one out of the way, None of these chapters take place in the same continuity unless I specifically say they do in the opening notes. These are all self contained. So if one chapter has Garrus boning Miranda, and in the next he’s getting a rimjob from Liara, it’s because they’re not the same Garrus. This rule goes for Shepards as well. Even if I use the same named Shepard between two chapters, they don’t take place in the same continuity unless I say so. 

Shepards 

Speaking of which. The general rule for Shepards for me is this: if I use John or Jane, they are generic Shepards who are only there for the purposes of the story. If they have a specific name, they are one of my Shepards, and I’ll provide the details about them you’d need to understand the fic. Remember the above rule though, just because two different chapters have an Elizabeth Shepard doesn’t mean they’re part of the same timeline. 

Pairings 

I’m a bisexual guy. As such, there will be F/M, and M/M pairings primarily. There MAY be F/F pairings, but they will be few and few between simply because I feel less confident writing them. There will be threeways and foursomes and orgies and all that, all containing all manner of interaction within them. Forewarning to people who aren’t into guy on guy action, if there are any chapters with an M/F/M threeway, it won’t be one of those “it’s not gay if the balls don’t touch” things. Balls will touch, a lot. Guys will have dicks in them while they have their dick in a lady. It’ll be very bisexual. Just a heads up.

OCs 

There will be OCs. OCs will be paired with other OCs. OCs will be paired with canon characters. The same continuity rules apply to OCs. I may reuse OCs in different scenarios, but they won’t be in the same continuity unless I say so. OCs will also all be simplified for the length of the story. Characters won’t be complex, they’ll fit into molds like “Dominant Asari Commando” or “Submissive Quarian Guy” rather than being fully flushed out. 

  


Requests 

I will take requests. It is anyone’s guess as to whether I will actually do requests though. If you comment something I really like then maybe I’ll do it. I can’t guarantee anything, especially with my schedule. 

Alien Biology 

I have established headcanons for the biology of every species, _but_ among the chapters of this collection they won’t always be used. For example, I believe that Turians have sheathed cocks and internal testicals, but if I want to write about MShep sucking Garrus’s massive balls, then Garrus is gonna have a more human-like dick. These traits may change between chapters as well. 

Topics/Tags/Kinks of Contempt. 

So I’ve seen way too many confession blogs or request based writing accounts that bar specific kinks, scenarios or topics but don’t have a master post listing those so people know. I’ve seen far too many tumblr anons be berated for just asking a question. So I’m going to establish my stances on several of the more well known yet controversial kinks/topics I see a lot on this site. Here we go.

Beastiality 

No. Not gonna write this at all. 

Noncon/Dubcon 

I will never, under any circumstances, write Noncon. Not up for debate. I will also mostly stay clear of dubcon as well. I may however have situations that may be considered dubcon, such as intercourse as payment, sex because of a lost bet, having sex because of military orders, or having sex for a promotion. That type of stuff. In most cases both parties will have feelings for each other, it would just be something along the lines of “Femshep offers Traynor a promotion if she eats her out” or something. 

Incest 

I’ll never have a pairing in which two characters are biologically related. I may however have two characters who fit into familial roles with each other have sex. I will always try to add an additional degree of separation to the characters as well. So no to stories where Benezia and Liara do it. An example of what I might write would be: “Tali becomes an aunt figure to Kaidan and Shepard’s son, and when he turns 18, she starts sleeping with him”. 

Underage 

Again, just NO. Never gonna write this. I may have character who have met, or developed feelings for each other before one or both of them is of age, but there will absolutely not, under any circumstances be any intercourse taking place until it is appropriate. 

Bathroom Stuff 

I won’t write scat. You couldn’t pay me to write scat. I mean you probably could but it’d have to be a lot. I’m slightly more willing to write watersports or fart stuff, but I probably won’t do it of my own fruition. 

Futa 

Sort of. In some of my stories, there may be ladies with dicks. There may also be guys with pussies. The only thing that is certain, is I will never use that word in the story to describe them.

Infidelity 

There will be NO fics in which someone sneaks out to sleep around behind their partner’s back. I may on occasion however write similar circumstances in which all parties are willing and aware of the situation. Such as cuckolding, cuckqueaning, swinging, open relationships, etc. 

Feet 

Not my cup of tea but I think it adds a fun extra layer to dom/sub relationships. It won’t be the focus of any chapter but it might be added on in some. 

That’s all the weird or controversial topics I can think of right now. If I missed one you wanna ask about just comment on this chapter. I’ll probably answer if I remember. 

Conclusion 

I think that’s all the pertinent information I need to get out right now. If I remember something else I’ll come back and add it later. I was going to write the first one-shot tonight but this took way longer than I thought it would and I’m not even sure which one I want to write, so for now, this is it. I’ll have the first chapter up soon, I think.

Thanks for reading. If you did. 

Author out. 

  



	2. Warm Welcome (Asari OC x Male Human OC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A human archaeology student takes a long, tiring journey to visit his Asari sugar mommy.

He was tired. Extremely tired. Not just “end of the work day” tired. No, this was “end of the work month” tired. To be fair, he had been fully aware that it was a 21 hour flight to Thessia on a standard civilian transport. And to continue being fair, he also knew that passing the time by writing his term paper wouldn’t make the time go much faster. But how was he supposed to know Thessia customs applied the utmost, borderline extreme scrutiny to any non Asari coming to the planet? His council approved student visa wasn’t even enough to get him through quickly, only to get him transferred to a different, equally long line filled with agitated Volus.

It was worth it to see her though. To pass through the station gates and see her standing near the edge of the crowd by a top of the line skycar that was worth more than him. She was as gorgeous in person as she was over vid-chat. More so. Standing there in a maroon dress that hugged the rolls of her sides perfectly, came to an end just below her chubby thighs, and rode up under her stomach just enough to show definition. Her ample indigo breasts poked out ever so slightly, but they hardly took any of his attention, not when her eyes were locked with his. Her gorgeous gray eyes met his, and her purple lips curved into a loving smile.

He’d hardly had time to put his bag down before she pulled him into a hug. He buried his face in her soft, blue shoulder and breathed in her scent. She smelled sweet. Not confectionary, but sweet like a fruit, and she was soft, very very soft. His hands felt as though they may sink into her back just hugging her.

She eagerly pulled him into her skycar, holding his hand and guiding him into the back seat. The ride was a blur, greetings were exchanged but all he remembers is holding her warm hand and looking into her grey eyes. They’d stopped by some local cafe, one he frankly can’t be bothered to remember, and she treated him to a very nice meal that he was frankly far too tired to appreciate, before she whisked them back into the car and back to her apartment. 

She was the only thing keeping him awake at this point. The only reason the hum of the elevator to her penthouse hadn’t put him to sleep was her pulling him into a sudden and heated kiss. Her lips were warm as she pressed against him, her tongue needily exploring his mouth, spreading her own taste on him as she tried to get his. The ding of the elevator pulled them out of their endeavour to suddenly for his tastes.

He should have known her apartment would be like this. She was rich after all. Still, Thessia penthouses put anything on the Citadel or Earth to absolute shame. Her apartment, for lack of a better description, was just like her. Big and soft all over. Carpets covered every floor, furniture covered in pillows was everywhere, the living room ceiling ascended upwards nearly two stories and a carpeted stairway led upstairs to what he assumed was the bedroom. 

  
  
  
  


He was going to get confirmation on that soon enough, she’d barely slipped her heels off before she eagerly grabbed him by the hand and pulled him up the stairs. He hadn’t even had time to marvel at her extensive kitchen before she pulled past and up the ascent. He may not have gotten to see her kitchen, but he did get a pretty good view of her fatty behind as they ascended the stairs. Her dress still covered everything, but it was tight, and only a few inches away from his face. It took all his self control not to push his face directly into it. 

Her bedroom was just as regal as the rest of her home. A round bed, adorned with silvery silk sheets, and a gorgeous view of the city. He could fall asleep in here very easily. He sat on the bed and was briefly surprised as he sank into it slightly. 

_ Of Course  _ she would have a bed as soft as her. He barely had time to register that comparison before she climbed on top of him. She pushed him back against the sheets, and pulled her dress down slightly, exposing more of her chubby breasts. She lowered them down to him, gently placing them on his face. His whole world was gone, covered by soft, sweet smelling mounds of fat. Her scent was unbelievably strong now, his nose filled with the fruity smell. Her stomach was flat against his, heavy and warm, like a massive pillow. His mind went numb, all he could focus on was how  _ warm  _ and  _ soft  _ and  _ sweet _ what he was experiencing was. Her weight on him was equal parts comforting and arousing. He felt like he was where he belonged.  _ With her _ .

Her hand was stroking his hair, running through the one part of his head not covered by her. Petting him, furthering his descent into sleep and mindless arousal. She was saying something. He should have been able to hear her but his brain didn’t have to capacity to register what she was saying. 

He thinks he hears “Mommy is so happy to finally see you.” 

His brain finally picks up the softness putting pressure on him  _ down there _ . His pants are still on, but he can feel something warm and squishy putting weight on his crotch. It’s mindless at this point, but he starts humping, hoping to gain some satisfaction from whatever soft thing is on his lap. 

She giggled, and rose up, thrusting him out of his pillowy prison and back into the real world. Her face is the first thing to greet him, with a warm smile and loving eyes. The second thing to greet him is the horrifying realization that in his tired and mindless lust, he had been dry humping her stomach. 

“Hmm, you’re so needy for Mommy” she giggled, “Look at you, so tired and pent up, you need Mommy to take care of you.” 

She began to slide down the bed, if he’d been more awake he’d immediately have realized her intentions. Her blue hands swiftly undid the button on his pants, pulling them down. His boxers, already straining at his painfully erect member, did not put up much resistance, sliding down just as quickly as the top of her dress. Both her shoulder straps were off now, her nipple-less breasts floating freely in the cool apartment air, just as his cock now was. 

“You were such a good boy, coming all the way out here to see Mommy,” she said, kneading her breasts teasingly, showing him how soft and plush they were as if she hadn’t just been smothering him with them a moment ago. 

She released her breasts and took hold of his cock, chubby blue hand wrapped possessively around the base, her tight grip sending shivers through his spine. 

“Now Mommy needs to reward you for being so good to her,” she said. 

She brought his cock to her lips, and placed a single, loud kiss to his head. Her plump lips puckering against the sensitive skin and sending tingles throughout his whole being. He gasped and she smiled at his reaction, coyly giggling against his member. She gave a lick, small, just to taste his skin. Then another, longer. And then another, along the entire underside of his cock, until precum began leaking out of him. She smiled, gently sucked away the drop that had formed, careful not to overwhelm the boy by suckling on his head. 

Then, opening her plump purple lips, she brought him into her mouth, sinking down his member in one fluid motion. Her lips touched the base with ease, and opening her eyes, looked up to him. Her beautiful grey irises locking with his own eyes. 

Then she hummed, sending vibrations up and down his length and earning a guttural groan from him. Then she pulled back up to the tip, but kept his head trapped between her purple lips, flicking her tongue over it ever so slightly. Then she repeated, continuing her slow methodical sucking of his cock. He felt one of her hands wrap around his balls. They began kneading and massaging his sack, gently caressing his balls as her mouth warmed his cock. 

She continued this pattern, loudly and sloppily sucking his cock to a methodical rhythm while her hand gently cared for his balls. His mind was a blank at this point, he couldn’t register anything but the overwhelming pleasure he was receiving and the loud hums and gentle sucking noises she made between his legs. He wouldn’t last long, and he was in no position to warn her of his own climax, but if the way she was tasting him was any indication, she wouldn’t care. He certainly didn’t, at this point his mind was a mess of indigo flashes and sweet scents and pleasure. 

He felt himself approaching climax. She must have too, because she quickened her pace, greedily slurping up and down on his cock. He was able to crane his head ever so slightly to look at her as he neared completion, her grey eyes meeting his once more. His breathing sped up, his gasps were quick and quiet moans now. She had to know he was close, but she didn’t stop, didn’t let his cock out, instead stopping halfway, keeping him in her mouth as she continued to knead his jewels.

His mind went white, or, more accurately it went blue, as he finished, groaning and squeezing the sheets as he spilled into her mouth. His head was resting on her tongue, and she hummed in satisfaction as his cum hit her taste buds. His moans and gasps subsided and were overtaken by several loud gulping noises. His head collapsed back onto the bed.

He felt sleep claiming him once again, emptied and satisfied he began to saunter off into dreamland. He barely registered the wet warmth leaving his cock. A sudden shift in weight next to him pulled him back again. She grabbed him and pulled him to her chest, bringing his head back to its rightful resting place just above her breasts. He inhaled her fruity scent once again and closed his eyes, yet again starting the descent into unconsciousness. Her hands gently rubbed his back, and she rested her chubby chin on the top of his head.

“That’s right, get your rest now. We’re going to have a lot of fun tomorrow” 

He focused on her breathing and the steady beat of her heart as he finally drifted off to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like fat and chubby Asari characters, and I will write many stories about them because unlike Bioware I am not a coward. 
> 
> Anyways here's a short but sweet story featuring two OCs I don't have names for. I'm going to remove the previous chapter because I'm personally not proud of the writing quality. I have no idea whether I'll just dump it or try to revise it at some point. 
> 
> Anyways, because I like to get people's hopes up with promises I may never fulfill, here's what I'm currently planning.  
> 1) Two more chapters for this.  
> 2) The start of a full length mass effect fic.  
> 3) The start of a full length mass effect fic based off of one of these chapters.   
> 4) A Non-Mass Effect Smut fic that I won't reveal anything about yet.  
> I'm going to try and have at least one of these out in the nearish future. Next week or two if I had to guess. No clue which one it'll be.


	3. Asari Dessert (Liara x Male Shepard x Jack)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liara wasn't quite sure what she was expected when Shepard and Jack invited her over for dinner, but it certainly wasn't this.

Liara wasn’t quite sure what she’d expected when Alan and Jack had invited her to dinner. What can someone expect when her ex-boyfriend and his fiancé invite her to dinner alone with them in their apartment? An awkward and quiet meal at best, and perhaps a heated argument at worst. Liara had prepared herself for those outcomes, bringing along a bottle of expensive Asari wine to signal a lack of hard feelings and hopefully lessen the tension of the night. 

But nothing she brought could have prepared her for  _ this _ . 

Her sleek, black dress lay poorly folded over the chair at the head of their kitchen table, her fancy bottle of wine unopened next to the empty plates across the room. 

She was butt-naked, planted on the apartment’s leather sofa, her back a forward decline so that her hips were just barely on the edge of the seat. 

And the resident married couple to-be? Both of them were on the ground, knees to the carpet, between her legs. It would seem that she was the main course of tonight's dinner. The couple were sharing her like a dessert, taking turns hungrily sucking her off.

Each of them had taken to a side of her shaft, Alan on the left and Jack on the right, moving up and down her hard length at their own paces. 

Jack was fast and sloppy, her lips rough and course, but lubed with a mix of her spit and Liara’s own precum, were sliding smoothly over her skin. 

It was like she couldn’t get enough of the taste the Asari’s member.

Alan was gentle and methodical, slowly moving his surprisingly soft mouth against her, pressing gentle kisses to the side of the sensitive dark blue peak of her member, before moving back down and licking along the path his lips had just travelled. It was clear he was more focused on her pleasure than Jack was. 

She’d put a hand over her mouth in hopes of stifling her own moans and gasps, but it wasn’t doing much good. The apartment was quiet, air filled only with the artificial crackling of a digital fireplace, Jack’s greedy slurping noises, Alan’s soft but loud kisses and Liara’s own breathless gasps. 

She had to give herself some credit, she’d never lasted this long before while on the receiving end. She thanked the Goddess above that neither of them had taken her into their mouths yet. She was afraid if they did she would spill over too soon, and end the night’s fun, pull her out of what she was sure was really an exhaustion induced wet dream. 

There was no way she was actually this lucky, getting loving, gentle head from not only her ex, but his attractive fiancé too? 

This couldn’t be real. 

But it certainly felt it. 

She barely registered Jack’s hand reaching around the back of Alan’s head. She the tattooed woman had done the very action several times already that night, pulling her husband-to-be into sloppy, wet kisses, more than once with Liara’s shaft in between the two of them. But that was not her intention this time, given away by the mischievous smirk she flashed the man. 

Scooting back aways, Jack made room for Alan to shift to Liara’s right, so that he was centered directly in front of her. Jack’s hand still guiding him, she pushed him down, so his lips were mere inches from the tip of Liara’s member. His hot breath tickled her sensitive skin, and her breath became raggen with anticipation. The couple’s intentions were clear now. 

She locked eyes with Alan. His deep blue irises gazing back in to her own. His eyes gave a very specific look. One she had been lucky enough to see nearly every night during their own time as a couple. They conveyed both a question, and a desire. 

_ I want to please you, can I? _

She shifted her gaze over slightly to Jack. 

The woman raised an eyebrow expectantly, 

“Well?” She asked, clearly aware of the non-verbal message Alan was sending her.

“Please,” The archeologist replied, “Make me cum.”

That was all they needed. Alan parted his lips and took her in, effortlessly sinking down to the base of her shaft. Liara made no attempt to hide her gasp at the sudden wet, warmth that now enveloped her. Alan’s chin sat snugly against her blue jewels, and she couldn’t help but squirm at the sensation of his nose, tickling her lower stomach with hot air. Left like this she could cum in no time.

But that clearly wasn’t Jack’s plan. Tightening her grip in Alan’s black hair, and pulling back, so that only the tip of her length remained in his mouth. Replacing the wet warmth that was once Alan’s throat, was the tough, calloused warmth that was Jack’s other hand.

She tightly gripped the section of Liara’s member not in Alan’s mouth, and began stroking, in short, sudden jerks. She gave about 5 tugs on Liara’s skin, before flattening her hand and pushing Alan’s head back down, so his lips were against her own fingers that made a ring around Liara’s base. 

This was the pace Jack dictated, and so this was the pace they kept. Though it was probably unfair to say Liara had any active role in this. She was passive in the matter, lying back and failing to form coherent thoughts as the couple brought her to the edge with mouth and hand. 

The only action she had taken was to pull Alan’s hands, which had been placed on her thighs to steady the man, into her own, affectionately holding them. She thought for a moment, it might be an inappropriate gesture to hold her ex’s hands lovingly, but given that she was currently balls deep in the man’s throat, she figured she was still in safe territory. 

This whole thing really was a like a lewd fantasy of hers. The man she still loved and lusted for, between her legs, hungrily and desperately willing her to orgasm with his mouth, and his fiancé, her competition, not only allowing it to happen but actively telling her to finish in his mouth.

“C’mon,” the biotic urged, “Cum in his slutty mouth. Empty those big blue balls in his throat like I know you want to.” 

Oh yes, Liara did very much want to. And she was very much going to. Very soon.

“Goddess,” she gasped out, barely audible, “yes, I’m going to-“

As if on rehearsed cue, Jack pulled Alan’s head back and held him in place at the halfway point on her length. She wrapped two of her fingers and her thumb into a loose ring around Liara’s shaft, and began stroking fast.

The rough and fast stroking of Jack’s hand, and the gentle flicking of Alan’s tongue over her sensitive peak working in conjunction did the trick, and pushed her through the final stretch and over the edge. 

She locked her eyes on Alan’s as she finished, gazing into him and squeezing his hand as she spilled out over the edge and into his mouth. 

Every spurt and strand she released sent a wave of excitement and arousal through her as she thought about where she was shooting them. 

His lips were tight around her, careful not to spill any of what she gave him. He gulped, and she felt his tongue continue swirling around her head, seeking more of her cum. The thought of Alan devouring her seed like it was a delicacy sent another wave of arousal through her, and aided along by Jack’s still stroking fingers, sent forth one final strand onto Alan’s tongue.

He did not swallow this time, instead pulling off and back. He opened his mouth to show what she left, a glob of her whiteish-blue seed, sitting on his tongue. Jack’s tattooed hands reached up to cup his cheeks, and pulled him into a kiss. 

Liara couldn’t see between their lips, but she was at least somewhat sure that her seed was being shared between the couple. 

The loud gulp Jack gave a moment later seemed to back up that theory. 

Liara turned her head and awkwardly eyed her dress on the other side of the room. It was time for her to go, she figured. Alan and Jack were now occupied with each other, and she was just a third. It was time for her to slip out the door and once again have her fantasies be relegated to her dreams and thoughts.

She made it about halfway to the kitchen before Alan’s voice stopped her.

“Liara, please wait,” 

That was all it took to stop her. She couldn’t just walk out on him, not when he didn’t want her to.

She turned back to greet them and was greeted with an interesting sight. The two had moved surprisingly fast, now standing only a few feet away from her. Alan was standing, but Jack was still on her knees, head affectionately resting on her husband-to-be’s thigh. 

Jack spoke first.

“We’ve been pretty fucking amazing hosts so far, it’d be awfully rude of you to just leave so suddenly.” The woman’s hand roamed around her fiancé’s lower stomach, coming to rest on his crotch, which was sporting a painfully obvious tent.

“We were hoping you could repay some of that hospitality.”

As she spoke, Jack took Alan’s zipper in two fingers and lazily pulled it down. 

As lewd as Jack’s wording and actions were, the real meaning of the request was clear; 

_ We want you to stay. _

Liara’s eyes wandered to Alan’s open zipper, and the tent in his underwear it was no longer containing. Her mind flashed back to nights spent with him, how he tasted, how he felt in her hands,  _ inside her. _

“Of course I’ll stay,” she replied, a little quicker than she had intended.

She eagerly crossed the gap between her and Alan, briefly taking his face into her hands and looking lovingly at him, before dropping to her knees to join Jack.

Her hands mixed with Jack’s as they worked in unison to work open Alan’s undergarments, patience thrown to the wayside as she rushed to repay the treatment Alan had given her earlier. 

This certainly was not an outcome Liara had prepared for tonight, but there was no way she wasn’t going to embrace what it brought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Formally introducing one of my Shepards: Alan, black haired, blue eyed, paragon infiltrator boy scout. He and Liara were together in ME1, separated during her shadow-broker phase in ME2. Then he and Jack started a relationship, which eventually ended up with the two of them becoming engaged post ME3, when this takes place. Alan still has feelings for Liara however, and Liara returns those feelings. Jack just likes to watch her boyfriend suck dick. 
> 
> I'm not always the biggest fan of the whole "futa asari" trope in ME stuff personally, but I think it can be good if used somewhat carefully or specifically. Also as I learned while writing this, it is pretty fun to write. 
> 
> I'll probably have one more fic up sometime over the course of this week, but beyond that my schedule won't allow for much more.


	4. Fraternization (Male Turian OC x Male Human OC)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the Blue Suns have no rules about Fraternization among their ranks. They also have surprisingly little rules about ordering unlabeled packages from Omega. Terkas takes advantage of both of these things.

Felix was nervous. More specifically, Terkas was making him nervous. Felix didn’t like that. He was supposed to be the one that made his Turian boyfriend nervous. Not the other way around.

The box sat on the weapons desk of their shared quarters. It was white, made of some polymer Felix didn’t remember the name of, designed for deep space shipping. There were no markings, logos, or return addresses. Just a scannable code that didn’t tell you anything if you weren’t a VI or a shipping agent and a standard shipping pop-top seal. The quartermaster hadn’t even been able to tell felix anything about it when he delivered it. Just that it was safe, and addressed to Terkas. 

There was simply no way for Felix to know what was in the box until Terkas got back from his shift. “Shift” being a stretched term, given that they were currently on a ship in deep space, and the only real job a sniper crew could have in deep space was interpreting field reports from scouts so that their Batarian CO didn’t have to. 

Felix was pulled out of his state of worry and paranoid theorizing by the sound of mechanized hissing coming from the room’s door frame. Doors on all older ships like the one he was stationed on had automated depressurization processes. They were loud, invasive and made going to the bathroom in the middle of the night an interesting event, but it kept the entire ship from jettisoning the crew if a breach happened. They also gave a fair warning to those who were “indecent” that their roommate was returning. 

Not that that was an issue when you’re roommate was also your lover. 

The console on the center of the door popped outwards slightly, spun a single half rotation, and pulled to the right with the half of the door it was attached to, just as the other half did the same thing.

Terkas entered the room in the same awkward way he always had to; one shoulder first, then the other, then shift around and close the door using the upside down console on the right side of the door. 

This gave Felix the time he needed to compose himself and figure out how to properly ask what was in the box.

As Terkas turned around, his brow plates rose up in pleasant surprise. Felix wasn’t sure whether he was looking at him or the box.

“Ah, I didn’t know you were aw-“

“What the fuck is that?” Felix said, loosely gesturing to the box with one hand, like a child trying to get their parents to look at something uninteresting.

Terkas let out a flanged hum, or maybe it was a sigh. Felix couldn’t really tell.

“Good morning to you too.” Terkas said with the slightest hint of annoyance in his voice, overtaken by what sounded like amusement. “That would be the special requisition I placed an order for last time we were on shore leave. Glad to see it finally arrived.”

Last time they were on Shore leave was a visit to Omega. What had Terkas picked up there? 

A new weapon part? Unlikely, those were easy enough to get through official Blue Suns channels.

A handgun? Nothing larger could fit in the box. But again, those were easy enough to come by, even if you wanted a non-standard issue one.

Rare Rations? Possible, but why go to Omega for that when the 2 eyed Batarian on Deck 3 could get you anything you wanted through his Volus brother in law. Just last month he had gotten Felix some surprisingly high quality Beef Jerky. 

He was stumped. None of his theories led anywhere viable. If the amused smile on Terkas’s face was anything to go by, he must have been wearing his confusion on his face.

“You know you can just ask me what’s in it, right?” The Turian laughed.

“Fine, what did you get?”

The broad shouldered Turian crossed the room, awkwardly squeezing past Felix as he approached the weapons desk. Placing one hand on the box, almost as if to hold it in place, he raised his other hand, sticking out his thumb, and in one swift motion, popped the seal on the box.

The box hissed for a moment, shrunk slightly as it let out excess air, and then opened slightly to allow easy hand-access. Terkas slipped both his hands in the hole, pulled it open slightly, and reached in.

What he pulled out was a mess of plastic wrapping and packaging tape, still hiding its true identity from Felix. Terkas huffed, clearly disappointed that whoever shipped this went the extra mile with packing. Using the same thumb he had used to pop the seal, he cut a small opening in the plastic, and swiftly unwrapped his prize.

Setting the plastic on the table, he turned around to give Felix a good look at the unspecified requisition. It was cylindrical, and made out of some form of plastic clearly designed to look like metal. 3 rectangular segmented white lights ran up its side. At the top was a smaller section, with a switch at the very peak. At the bottom was what looked like a thick ring of purple, shiny silicon, spilling out so that it was significantly wider than the tube it was in. 

It looked, almost, like, like a-

“Is that a-?” 

“Yes.” Terkas interrupted, “Newest model. It’s got the official Fornax seal of approval.”

_ Holy shit.  _ His boyfriend bought a fleshlight, from Omega. 

He wasn’t sure whether he should be relieved that he knew what it was now, or insulted that his boyfriend felt the need to buy sex toys.

As usual, Felix deflected his concerns with humor.

“Well geez Terk, I know I’m only like a 7 or 8 in bed, but am I really falling that short?”

The Turians brow plates shot up so suddenly you would have thought Felix just accused him of murder.

“No! No! It’s,” The Turian took a second to compose himself. “It’s not for me. Well it is, but it’s not  _ just  _ for me. It’s for us. There’s something I want to try.”

Felix shot his boyfriend an uncertain look. He was supposed to be the sexually adventurous one, always taking the lead in the bedroom. Not that he didn’t appreciate the fact that Turkas wanted to try new things with him, he just wasn’t used to it. Felix was used to being in charge, taking the lead, in control. Chances are, if they were trying something new, he’d have to sacrifice that control. He wasn’t so sure he liked that. 

“What did you want to try?” The younger human asked, with some dim level of hope that if it was something he had done before, he would be able to take the lead back. 

“I’m uh, not sure what it’s called. I’m sure you humans have a term for it but uh, it’s not exactly something I’ve ever heard of among Turians.” 

“Well could you describe it?”

“Or I could just show you?”

“Or you could just tell me.” Felix said, hoping his somewhat stern tone would let him maintain some dominance in the conversation.

Apparently, all it did was tell Terkas exactly why Felix was asking so intently. 

The Turian’s brow plates relaxed into a more outward decline as he let out a deep sigh. The annoyance faded from his face and was replaced with a mixture of pleading and sympathy. Terkas stepped forward, closing the gap between him and Felix. Taking his free hand, he cupped the human’s smaller face and slightly tilted him up so their eyes met. He touched their foreheads together for a moment as he composed his next sentence. It was a small gesture, but one they both knew from experience would calm the both of them. 

“Look, I know you like to be in control but, just trust me Feel.” Terkas finally said, breaking the silence and invoking his partner’s rarely used nickname. 

Felix wasn’t quite happy with this. But he supposed if it was Terk asking, he could give his trust. Terk had never broken his trust before. He could, would, let him take control. Just for tonight. Because once he knew what this thing was that he wanted to try, he’d be able to lead it from here on out.

Felix let out a mock pout, then rolled his eyes.

“Fine. I guess I can let you lead. But only because you won’t tell me what it is you want to do.” the man said, in a mix of mock annoyance and very real nervousness. 

“Thank you.” replied the Turian

Terkas leaned in and pressed his lip plates to the scar across Felix’s nose. Turian’s couldn’t exactly kiss by human standards, but given that the only definition of ‘kiss’ most species could agree on was “lips touch something”, this was acceptable. 

The older man leaned in, and lightly placing a hand on his shoulder, gave Felix just enough of a push to start his descent onto the bunk. Reclining on the plasticy and cheap bed sheets, Felix propped himself up on an angle so he could keep an eye on what his boyfriend was doing. 

Terkas wasted no time slipping a talon under the waistband of Felix’s baggy sweatpants. With a single tug he was able to pull the entire article of clothing down to Felix’s ankles, leaving him completely nude from the waist down. 

Felix slept nude under his sweats. Something that had only come back to bite him about half as many times as it had worked in his favor. 

Shivers ran up and down Felix’s spine as he felt his partner’s hot breath on his member. Terkas was clearly wasting no time, which meant this wasn’t the main act, just a warmup. The Turian leaned in so that he was mere inches from Felix’s nether regions, already somewhat excited from anticipation. Without wasting a moment more, Terkas stuck out his long, Turian tongue, and ran it along the underside of his partner. 

Felix had heard many rumors about Turians in the various military bars he’d stopped into over the years. Jarheads on shore leave and freelance mercs always claimed to know everything and never really knew anything. He remembers some Alliance private telling him that Turian’s had tongues like cats, rough and coarse like sandpaper. Guy claimed he knew from some Turian lady giving him neck outside of a bar on Omega. Given the words he used to describe the woman, Felix highly doubted the story had even a sliver of truth. If nothing else, he knew now that the comment about Turian tongues was wrong. 

Because Terkas’s tongue was anything but rough. It was smooth, slick. Slid over his skin with more speed and ease than any human mouth had ever, but with even more control. Human’s thought they had impressive tongue muscles? Turians put them to shame. 

Good thing too, given that the lack of lips made it near impossible for Turians to give blowjobs and Terkas loved to give. Felix groaned as the wet muscle explored between his legs. Terkas’s tongue ran long slow laps up his member, warming every inch of him. The Turian’s tongue was long and wide enough to cover most of him at once, and strong enough to apply plenty of pressure. Felix could easily come just from his partner’s tongue alone. Hell, he had plenty of times. But that wasn’t the plan tonight. 

Pulling up, Terkas gave a few more affectionate licks across Felix’s sack, before lowering himself for a moment to bury his face in his taint. His eyes vanished below Felix’s balls, and his face plates pressed into the tender skin between his thighs. Then, the Turian gave a deep, heavy sniff, taking in his partner’s scent. Turian sense of smell was incredibly strong, and there was no way to get a male Turian hard faster than to give him a nose full of his partner’s musk, something Felix had learned from many late nights in their bunks. 

Terkas pulled back, and stood up so fast he nearly startled Felix. He too was now nude below the waist, somewhere along the line having slipped out of his pants while kneeling down. Both of them stood at full attention, Terkas’s own member now fully aroused and poking out from between his reddish-brown crotch plates. 

Terkas climbed up onto the bed, kneeling and spreading his legs so that they were on the outside of Felix’s. The rough, leathery texture of the inside of Terkas’s thigh scratched against the soft skin of Felix’s outer thigh, Reddish-Brown against Golden-Brown. Terkas wasted no time in lining up his own erect cock with Felix’s, wrapping a hand around both of them. Felix couldn’t help but let out a muffled groan at the feeling of the ribs on the bottom of his partner’s pink cock as it was squeezed against his. 

Holding the two of them against each other, Terkas gave a few quick strokes of both their members before bringing up his other hand, still holding the all too expensive fleshlight. Carefully lining up both of them, Terkas brough the fleshlight to their tips, and gently pushed them both against the opening. They struggled against the silicon for a moment, before slipping past the rubber rim and into the device. Terkas let his other hand fall back to his side, and satisfied that both of them were in place, began stroking. 

_ So this is what he wanted to do _ . Felix thought to himself.  _ You really couldn’t just describe this Terk?  _

The toy slid easily enough up and down their lengths, lubed by a combination of Terkas’s saliva and whatever artificial substance lined the inside of the rubber. They slid easily in and out of the silicon, but the tightness of the chamber kept them squished together and inside the toy. It was tight, and hot inside the toy. Not quite as good as the real thing, much less friction. But the added texture and feel of Terkas’s member on top of his own was a nice bonus. 

“Shit, I’m close.” came the surprisingly soon reply of the Turian. 

“Tapping out already?” Felix teased. 

“Fuck, Feel, I’m gonna hhhHNN-’

The Turian was cut off with a deep groan. He’d been somewhat expecting it, his Turian boyfriend had far less stamina than him to begin with, and given that this was probably something he had been fantasizing about for ages, this was no surprise. 

What was a surprise was what came next. Terkas came with a groan, spilling over and emptying himself into the toy and onto Felix’s member. The sudden additional warmth and slickness caught Felix off guard. So did the pulses his boyfriend’s cock sent along his own. Terkas’s member pulsed and throbbed as it came, sending waves of additional pressure and warmth along Felix as he was held tightly against it. 

The sensation had jumpstarted Felix farther up the climb to his own climax. As Terkas continued frantically stroking with the toy, attempting to milk more out of himself, he inadvertently drove Felix over the edge too. 

Felix had long since perfected the art of the quiet climax. Unfortunately, that skill was meaningless when your partner had the sense of smell of an apex predator. Terkas locked eyes with him as he himself now finished into the rubber tube they were both held in. Felix was much quicker than Terkas, giving only a few strong spurts before allowing his elbow to collapse out from under him as he lied back on the bed. 

He took a second to collect his breath, before once again propping himself up with one arm to look at his lover.

“That’s, what we humans like to call ‘frotting’.” He said, letting the smallest whisper of a laugh escape his lips before lying back down and going back to catch his breath. 

“Knew you humans had a name for it.” Terkas replied, carefully slipping the toy off of the both of them. They both fell out, slick and wet, Felix’s member falling onto his stomach and Terkas’s hanging down next to it, still somewhat erect. 

“I’m not cleaning that.” Felix said, shooting a finger into the air with his declaration. 

“You don’t have to, like I said, I got the newest model.” Terkas rebutted, flipping the mystery switch on top of the toy. 

The toy gave a half second hiss, before making a noise not too dissimilar from a vacuum cleaner. Then, pressing in one of the white lights towards the top of the device, the device opened a small compartment, revealing a tiny plastic baggy, holding what they had left in the rubber tube. The Fleshlight auto cleaned itself into little baggies, that was too much. 

Felix didn’t try to stifle his laugh this time.

“Oh man, you really went all out on a fucking sex toy.” laughing as he turned over and buried his face into his bunk’s pillow. “If that’s how you spend your pay, maybe I shouldn’t trust you.” 

“But do you regret trusting me today?” the Turian asked, with a level of sincerity that made Felix feel a little sorry about that jab.

“No. Your streak remains unbroken.” He replied with just as much sincerity, further burrowing his face into the pillow and hoping his boyfriend wouldn't mention that it was noon. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing two of my more well established OCs. Terkas, professional Blue Sun Sniper and Turian beefcake, and Felix, his human spotter and boyfriend. 
> 
> I think I accidentally fell directly into my old problem of "too much setup, too little porn" but oh well, I enjoyed writing this.


End file.
